


drunk beginnings

by Slytherinbarbz



Series: Hate makes us romantic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunk Draco Malfoy, Drunk Hermione Granger, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Party, Pining, Protective Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Common Room, Teen Angst, hermione is kind of a party girl, hermione is not that innocent, well nobody knows until she accidentally slips up and spills a few secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinbarbz/pseuds/Slytherinbarbz
Summary: After the last quidditch game of the year, the Slytherins decide to host a party in their common room. As drinking games ensue, Hermione reveals bits and pieces of her secret life outside of Hogwarts. Draco realizes she's not so boring after all. One way or another, she ends up waking up in his bed.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Hate makes us romantic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757473
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	1. intoxicated.

It was the last quidditch game of the year. Everyone made their way to the Slytherin common room. The house decided to host the after-party in their house, allowing access to all other houses to enter, even Gryffindor, despite their long-standing rivalry. 

They would all be inebriated so they probably wouldn’t even notice them. 

Fred and George cast a spell so no teachers would be aware of their plans, at least not until after the fact. And at that point, the school couldn’t really punish most of the students right before school ends. 

They also obtained enough alcohol to get the whole fourth-year blackout drunk. They organized a bunch of drinking games too.

“Gather round, gather round!” Fred screamed out to his fellow classmates. “Every house will nominate 2 boys and 2 girls to participate in the tournament!”

“The tournament will consist of multiple games and the winner will be chosen from a process of elimination.” George continued explaining, with a quite dramatic voice.

“As a tip, pick someone smart and brave” Fred finally finished off.

Gryffindor, naturally, picked Hermione, and Ginny, for the girls, and Ron and Harry for the boys. Hufflepuff chose Cedric Diggory, Harvey O'Brien, Grace Nutley and Maxine O'Flaherty. Ravenclaw decided on Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein. Lastly, Slytherin picked Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson and Astoria Greengrass.

The group gathered in a circle in the middle of the common room. First, they played beer pong. Immediately Grace and Maxine were eliminated. Michael and Cho soon followed during Flip Cup.

Next came spin the bottle. As inappropriate as it sounds, if you didn’t kiss the person you spun on, you were out of the game. Luna and Ginny got up before the game even started, being in loving relationships and all. They weren’t willing to jeopardize them for a game, even though they knew both their boyfriends wouldn’t mind if it was for a game.

As they stood up they expectedly waited for Hermione to leave with them.

“Whatchu lookin at me for? In’t a quitter.” Hermione very drunkenly stated. She didn’t drink very often and was a skinny girl, making her get drunk faster than anyone in the room, on far less alcohol.

“You’ve got a  _ boyfriend _ !” Ginny said with an alarmed tone.

“I do?” Hermione asked as she took another gulp of her beer.

“Viktor Krum? Ring a bell?” Ginny said, slightly annoyed.

“Hermione, I think you ought to stop drinking.” Cedric chuckled.

“Oh shut up! He’s too… much. We’re not a thing.” Hermione said angrily.

“Is he too much or are you just a prude?” Draco teased as Theodore bumped his fist. Hermione hardly found it amusing.  _ I am not a prude _ . She thought to herself. Under the heavy influence of all the fire whiskey, she swallowed her pride and spun the bottle, starting the game. The bottle landed on Harvey. When he saw that he smirked. Hermione leaned over the bottle, arching her back while she was at it, and grabbed Harvey’s collar. She pulled him onto her lips. Instead of giving him just a small peck, she took her time snogging him, in an attempt to prove she wasn’t a prude.

Hermione’s act surprised everyone in the room, especially Harvey. For a couple of seconds there, he was so stunned he forgot to kiss back.

When Hermione pulled back she left Harvey with a stupid look on his face.

“My, my Granger.” Cedric said in disbelief.

The game continued and surprisingly, this was where most people dropped out. Theodore and Anthony refused to kiss each other when the bottle landed on the both of them. Astoria refused to kiss Ron, so he was eliminated by default.

The next game was never have I ever. 

“That’s not fair! The Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors haven’t done anything!”

“Don’t be so smug! You have  _ no _ idea how muggles party!” Hermione said. She would never admit that in a sober state of mind. It gave Draco a few ideas for ‘truth or dare’.

“Okay then, Granger. Never have I ever done drugs.” Pansy asked. It was kind of meant as a joke. She didn’t expect Hermione to actually put a finger down. Draco and Harvey put a finger down too.

“Never have I ever survived the death curse.” Draco said, ignoring Hermione’s action, even though it secretly intrigued him. Harry rolled his eyes and put down a finger.

“Never have I ever lost both my parents.” Pansy said, following Draco’s example. Soon Harry was out of the game. Harvey followed right after.

By the time they started truth or dare, Hermione was barely coherent. Cedric had to practically hold her up and shake her awake once in a while. He found it kind of adorable; as if she was a little puppy.

“Granger, you’ve had a lot to drink. I reckon you’d admit all your dirty little secrets now, huh?” Pansy asked rhetorically. Hermione just grunted in response. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Hermione stuttered out.

“Did you shag Krum?” Pansy asked. The room started to rile up. A few of the girls’ interest sparked, jealousy along with it.

“I shagged Jason Grace, not Krum.” Hermione said matter-of-factly. She was going to regret announcing this to the whole school the next morning. Although she was going to regret a lot more than just that the next morning.

Cedric shifted awkwardly next to her.

“Didn’t expect that from you.” Draco said as he chuckled.

“What? A female can’t like sex? That’s kinda sexist.” Hermione stated, managing to lecture him even in her drunken state.

“I never said-” Draco started to defend himself. His mother was a proud feminist and raised him with similar views.

“Truth or dare, Malfoy?” Hermione slurred as she interrupted him.

“Dare.” He huffed.

“Take off your shirt.” Hermione giggled. Draco blushed a bit, but complied, not wanting anyone to see him blush.

“Will someone please get this girl some damn water?” Cedric yelled out. He was a bit protective over Hermione, as she reminded him of his little sister.

“Truth or dare, Diggory?” Pansy turned her attention to the last standing Hufflepuff.

“Dare.” He replied.

“Take Hermione to bed.” She smirked. She knew the kind-hearted Hufflepuff would never do such a thing. She was right. He stood up, carefully placing Hermione off his shoulder, and against a chair. She whimpered.

“You,” He pointed at the Slytherins. ”are truly evil.”

“No, we’re winners.” Pansy replied smugly.

Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger were now the last ones standing, well Hermione wasn’t really standing. It was the final round, a game of strip riddles: Fred and George would give them riddles, if they didn’t know the answer, they would have to take off one piece of clothing. Ron and Harry, being the protective friends they are, insisted on the twins making a rule on how far it could go: nothing past lingerie. They knew Hermione wasn’t in the right state of mind to be making any decisions regarding how exposed she wanted to be. 

“The more you take, the more you leave behind. What am I?” Even in her drunken state, Hermione knew the answer. Pansy, however, wouldn’t know it even if she was on Adderall. Not to mention she was a sore loser.

“Why can’t you ask me anything normal?” Pansy said as she took off her necklace. It was a loophole. She had already taken off her shoes, socks and jacket, not getting a single question right.

“He is! You’re just dumB!” Hermione stated, pronouncing the ‘b’. Pansy was furious. She grabbed her wand and raised it, pointing at the last Gryffindor. 

“You little bi-” Pansy was about to cast a hex on her before, Fred grabbed her wand out of her hand.

“Sorry, no magic! You’re disqualified.” He said smugly. He was a bit biased because he wanted his house to win, but nobody needed to know that.

“What?! You can’t!” Pansy argued.

“He can, and he did. We don’t make the rules!” George retorted.

“You do! Just ‘cause-” Pansy was about to start a riot, but Hermione, being the smug golden girl she is, stopped her.

“Stop acting like a sore loser and fuck off!” Hermione half-yelled, earning a chuckle from Draco and a few of the students on the outside of the circle. 

Pansy huffed in response. “Give me back my wand!” She ordered Fred, who complied. Then she stormed off to her dorm room. This ushered a few of Pansy’s friends to follow her up. 

It had been getting quite late and a few others started to disperse. It was mostly Slytherins left, since they’re the ones who usually stay up late partying. Even Harry and Ron ended up leaving, but they made sure to make Blaise keep an eye on her.

Even though he was from their rival house, he had always been extremely friendly to everyone. He called his friends out when they made inappropriate snarky jokes, or called Hermione a mudblood. 

He was planning on staying up anyways, not like you could fall asleep with all the noise in the common room. He always got along great with Hermione, they were actually pretty good friends. He didn’t mind looking out for her.

“Next one’s for Draco! What gets wetter the more it dries?” Fred asked him. Draco didn’t even have the time to think, before Hermione broke out in giggles.

“Pussy.” She managed to get out, before continuing laughing. It caused the twins to chuckle and Draco to burst out in howling laughs.

“Granger, you’re a whole different person when you’re drunk!” He got out between laughs, shaking his head.

“I’m not! I’m just too drunk to lie. You should see how I am with my muggle friends.” She said as she was reminiscing on the good times she had in the summers.

“I’d pay to see you worse than this.” Draco whispered under his breath. He was intrigued by the Gryffindor princess he had relentlessly tortured.

“Malfoy, what’s your final answer?” Draco’s shirt was already off from truth or dare, so he took a page out of Pansy’s book. He’d already taken off his shoes. Now he was left in just one sock and his jeans.

“... Pussy?” Draco tried. He honestly didn’t know the answer and Hermione managed to get into his head. 

“Wrong! It’s-” George was about to reveal the answer, but Hermione beat him to it.

“A fucking towel, dumbass. Are all Slytherins  _ that _ stupid?” She exclaimed.

“There’s not enough alcohol in the world to get that stick out of your ass, I see.” Draco retorted, though only for the sake of retorting. There was no anger behind the comment. He was actually quite amused by the girl; he was too drunk to even bother faking disgust towards her. His parents gave him everything he ever wanted, and raised him to respect his elders. Sure, his father could be a mean prick sometimes, and his mother overbearing with all her rules and etiquette, but they were his parents. Their opinions, are his opinions. He could never afford to think otherwise, especially since the Malfoys were considered wizard royalty, and their opinions basically formed their whole personalities.

“Take off that sock, Malfoy.” Hermione taunted, ignoring his comment. Draco smirked as he saw this as an opportunity to distract her. Instead of taking off a sock, he decided to take off his pants. Not only was he sure she was going to be distracted by the fact he was almost naked, but he was also actually quite curious and wanted to see Hermione’s genuine reaction. He hoped she might out her real thoughts, being so drunk and all. Maybe she would like what she saw, just like Draco like what he saw. 

She hadn’t taken off a single piece of clothing. Nevermind how much she had to drink, she was still the smartest in the room.

“Close that mouth, Granger. You might catch flies.” Draco teased her. For a second she blushed before retorting back.

“Couldn’t be worse than whatever creatures you have stuck in that leg hair of yours.” She smiled, but did subtly bite her lip as she looked him up and down. Draco noticed this of course, but chose not to say anything about that.

“Nothing that compares to what you’ve got hidden in that bush you call hair.” This made Hermione very self conscious. She had always endured comments and teasing about her hair.

“Well at least-” Hermione started her response, but was interrupted by Crabbe.

“Get on with the game, will ya!” He yelled.

“What is seen in the middle of March and April that can't be seen at the beginning or end of either month?” George asked Hermione. The girl was still heated and too distracted to properly focus on the question.

“Love?” She tried, knowing it was the wrong answer.

“Wrong! It’s ‘R’.” The little crowd that was still there ‘ooh’d. It was her first mistake. Hermione rolled her eyes and started untying her shoelaces.

“Of course the prude would go for the shoe!” Goyle muttered. It sparked an anger in Hermione.  _ Oh, the hypocrisy _ she said inside herself, but she didn’t want to back down. She shot Goyle a nasty glance before standing up, granted with some trouble.

“Giving up so easily, are we?” Draco teased. He was not prepared for her next action: she pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her lacy, black bra. A few of the boys whispered crewd comments about her to each other. 

Draco’s mouth dropped slightly, and Hermione smirked.

“Starstruck, are we?” Hermione teased back. Draco grunted and quickly collected himself. The talk in the crowd still hadn’t died down, so Hermione decided to put everyone in their place. “You’re acting like you’ve never seen skin before. But then again, who’d wanna screw the likes of you?” she jabbed to the remaining Slytherins, but directed it mostly towards Goyle. They always butted heads, more than Draco and Hermione. Goyle was crueler and more physical. Obviously Hogwarts wouldn’t allow violence, but any chance Goyle got to torment Hermione, he took. He shoved her in the hallways, made her drop her books, kicked her chair, and not to mention all the verbal abuse he plagued her with.

Hermione didn’t like speaking up about it, she didn’t like the attention or being referred to as a victim; she was no damsel in distress. But the fire whiskey let her finally speak up.

“I wouldn’t be so snappy, you filthy little mud-” Goyle was about to retort but, to Hermione’s surprise, Draco stopped him.

“Come on, Goyle. Quit being a dickwad. Either have fun or leave.” When Hermione heard Draco defending her she smiled lightly and brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear. On the inside her heart was fluttering and butterflies were awoken in her stomach.

Sure, Draco teased her and her friends relentlessly, but Hermione developed a very small crush on Draco in their first year at Hogwarts. His textbook ‘bad boy’ exterior made her fall for him. Though, her feelings died down soon and turned into pure annoyance.

Still, she couldn’t deny how good he looked; puberty did him well.

Goyle stormed away after Malfoy embarrassed him.

“You’ve got one last chance, Malfoy. This is a hard one: I am something people love or hate. I change peoples appearances and thoughts. If a person takes care of themselves I will go up even higher. To some people I will fool them. To others I am a mystery. Some people might want to try and hide me but I will show. No matter how hard people try I will never go down. What am I?” George read from a card he was holding.

The youngest Malfoy furrowed his brow. Deep in thought, he uttered his thoughts aloud. “Change appearances… magic… a mystery… doesn’t back down,” He put his hand on his chin. “Blimey, is- is it Hermione?” Draco said with a smirk, thinking he had cracked the riddle.

“Age, Malfoy. It’s age.” Fred said in a slightly mocking tone. 

“Off with that sock, Malfoy!” Hermione exclaimed. Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed his clothes, and started putting them back on. 

“Are you ready for your prize?” George asked Hermione, who nodded vigorously. George accio’d a blue bottle that had a ribbon tied to its neck. “This is the best fire whiskey money can buy!”

“Sick!” She exclaimed, grabbing the bottle out of his hands, immediately putting it against her mouth and chugging a quarter of it.

“Easy there, ‘mione. You should savor it, and maybe take some pity on your future self.” Fred chuckled. 

“ _ My _ drink,  _ my _ choice.” Hermione retorted, while her head was swinging from all the booze.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.” George offered, shaking his head as he started approaching Hermione.

“No!” She shook her head as her eyes lulled side to side. “Weasley, I’m stuck in the library day and night year-round. I let loose when I go home for the summers, but I’m going on vacation to Iceland this year… with my parents! This is the last time I get to have  _ fun _ ! I’m not going to sleep tonight.” George looked over to his brother, who shrugged, silently saying to just let her do what she wants.

“Okay, whatever you want.” George raised his hands up. “Just remember not to sleep on your back. You might choke on your vomit.” He finally stated before leaving the Slytherin common room with his brother.


	2. Waking up

The room was now filled with just a handful of Gryffindors, none of which were particularly close to Hermione, a couple of Ravenclaws, no Hufflepuffs, and a few Slytherins. Granted there were more Slytherins than any other house members, but then again, it was their house.

“Wanna drink?” Hermione offered Draco, as they were just about the only ones still in the middle of the common room.

Normally Draco wouldn’t be caught dead socializing with the Granger girl, but all the drinks and the fact that the crowd had died down, made him accept her invitation.

He plopped down next to her on the couch and grabbed the bottle.

Hermione giggled out of nowhere. “What’s that, Granger?” He asked, as his interest was sparked.

“I can’t feel my face.” She slurred, as she slouched onto Draco’s shoulder. He didn’t shrug her off.

“That’s what happens when you drink that much. Just don’t throw up on me.” He said as he took another swing of her whiskey.

“I can hold my liquor, you know.” She said into his shoulder, eyes closed. They stayed like that for a while, neither having the energy to get up. 

After a while, Hermione opened her eyes and looked over to the clock, 04:23. Most of the people left already. There was a couple making out in the corner.

“I think I better go.” She whispered. She took a deep breath and finally pulled herself off his shoulder. She steadied herself on the couch and tried to get up, but only wobbled and started falling. A pair of strong arms caught her. She grabbed his forearm and leaned into him.

“I feel like dying.” She admitted. Draco, who was holding her upright, chuckled.

“Okay then, let’s get you to bed.” He picked her up bridal style. She nuzzled her head into his neck and breathed in his cologne. It made her smile slightly. She tried to stay awake, but couldn’t bear to open her eyes. She gave up.

  
  


Then the next morning Hermione woke up with a terrible hangover. Her brain felt like it was burning and her eyes hurt. She felt a log against her; she felt it up a bit more and realized it was a body. 

She immediately fluttered her eyes open and her body shot up, taking in her surroundings. She wasn’t in her own room. It was a Slytherin room. The previous night started flashing in her mind in tiny bursts; blurry bursts. But only the early hours, the rest was completely gone.

“Sleep well?” A voice said behind her. She immediately darted her eyes to the man, the one and only Draco Malfoy. Her eyes widened with a realization: she wasn’t wearing the clothes she wore to the part, but an oversized t-shirt. She quickly looked under her shirt; she wasn’t wearing a bra!

“Shit! Did we- did you- I-” Hermione managed to stutter out. Draco quickly realized what she must’ve thought.

“No! We didn’t do anything, don’t worry! I am a lot of things, but a rapist isn’t one of them.” He stated, also sitting up.

“Where are my clothes?” She asked, not fully trusting him.

“You threw up on yourself. Your clothes are in the wash. Well, your jeans and bra are; the rest is still in the common room, probably.” A look of confusion plastered over Hermione’s face when Draco said that. She was about to ask before Draco beat her to it. “Strip riddles. You only got one question wrong; took off your shirt to prove a point.”

Hermione stayed silent for a second while thinking of other questions she needed answers to. “Why am I in your bed?”

“You were too drunk to get to your room, and I was too tired to carry you all the way back to your room.” Draco said simply as he threw a shirt over his head.

“Couldn’t Ron or Harry carry me?” She asked, with a small sadness growing in her chest. 

“Uh- they left.”

“What do you mean they left? How could they just leave me… in the Slytherin common room… with  _ you _ ?!” She spat at him, but Draco understood her anger wasn’t directed at him, but at the recklessness of her friends.

“You’ve got shitty friends.” He said as he walked over to a cabinet. Hermione didn’t respond.

“Why was I in your bed?” She asked, in more of a whisper tone now; no anger in her voice.

“I already said, you-”

“No, why was I  _ in _ your bed,  _ with _ you?”

“I was going to sleep on the ground,” He pointed to the sleeping bag on the ground. “But you wouldn’t let me. You literally started crying and wouldn’t let go of my arm.”

A wave of embarrassment washed over Hermione as she put her head in her hands. Draco handed her a glass of pink liquid. She raised an eyebrow, prompting him to explain.

“For the hangover.” Hermione, being the cautious girl she is (when sober, at least), didn’t take it. Draco rolled his eyes as he took a sip of the liquid. “See? It's safe.” Hermione reluctantly accepted the glass. She immediately started to feel better.

“Thank you. Sorry for bitching.” Now it was Draco’s time to ask the questions… and relish in Hermione’s embarrassment.

“Who’s Jason Grace?” He asked. Hermione’s eyes widened as she groaned.

“What do you know about Jason Grace?” She asked, alarmed. 

“That you shagged him, apparently. And something about  _ not _ shagging Viktor.” He smirked as he saw her embarrassment only grew.

“Can we just forget about this?” She said as she stood up and put the glass down on the nightstand. She started going towards the door, before Draco stood in front of the exit.

“I don’t think you want to do that.” He said.

“And why’s that, Malfoy?” Hermione asked snarkily.

“Well for one, you’re not wearing pants,” Draco pointed to her legs with his eyes, earning a blush from Granger. “And I don’t think you want the whole Slytherin house to see your walk of shame.” 

Hermione sighed. “Well, what do you suppose I do then?”

“Wait it out. They’ll leave for lunch. In the meantime you can take a shower,” He pointed at the bathroom door and walked over to his dresser. “And borrow a pair of sweatpants. I grew out of these.” He tossed the pants at her.

“Why are you helping me? I’m sure you’d score some points with your friends if they thought you screwed the prudey nerd. What’s in this for you?” She asked, being suspicious of the Slytherin who had ignored her existence until now, earning a snicker from Draco.

“You're less than holy, Granger. After last night, nobody will be thinking you’re a prude.” Hermione shot him a hard look, ushering him to answer her question.

“Because you're a mystery I'm determined to solve.” He finally answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I just rewatched all the Harry Potter movies and it sparked a lot in me. I was the BIGGEST Harry Potter fan. I literally always forced my mom to buy every piece of merch I came across. I still am a huge fan, but I'm now inspired to write about Hermione/Draco because unlike when I was a kid, I now love the idea of 'forbidden' love. I also am a simp for toxic boys tbh.  
> I'm thinking of making this a series, but I don't have a title yet. Any ideas? I would also appreciate any ideas for future stories and your opinions on this one.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
